snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demongo
Demongo 'is a character who is slated to appear in Grim Tales. He appears to be a good friend of Chi. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, Samurai Jack. History Demongo once was one of the best minions of Aku. He was the number one soul collector and had collected all the essence of the greatest warriors. However then the day came that Aku demanded him to capture the essence of Samurai Jack. Demongo fought Jack, using the warriors whos essence he had stolen. However Jack got the upperhand and found a way to defeat him. He went inside of Demongo's skulls and freed all the essence of the warriors. Demongo had failed Aku who then killed him. However his spirit was allowed to stay in the castle of Aku, similar to what HIM did with Jeff. Grim Tales He was first seen when entering Chi's room wanting to inform her about something. But Chi was so occupied with Mimi, who wasn't responding to her, that she grabbed Demongo and shook and bit him while shouting to him that Mimi was cheating on her. Demongo agreed with her conclusions but tried to calm her down that Mimi still only loves her. Chi shouted that was right, and demanded Demongo to leave. Demongo said that HIM would arrive soon, which got Chi angry again and shouted why he didn't tell that her earlier. Demongo said he tried to but Chi was already looking into her closet for something to wear. Chi asked to get all the preperations ready and he said he would, calling her a brat. Appearance Demongo's body is completely black. He has an oval head where blue aura/ fire emerges from acting as his hair, the same blue aura can be seen in his eyes and mouth. His body is covered with several skulls and he wears a black cape on his back, though the inside of the cape is red, his cape also has a high collar that reaches to his ears. Powers and Abilities *'Soul Absorption: Demongo's main forte lies in his ability to absorb the souls of defeated warriors to add to his collection that are stored within skulls that are placed on his upper torso. *'Limitless Spirits': Once Demongo takes control of an essence he can recreate it as a full warrior indefinitely, effectively making his warriors immortal. *'Teleportation': Demongo is also capable of teleporting from one place to another at astonishing speeds. *'Reanimation Ray': A yellow white flashing ray that can release an essence from inside the skull. Origin Demongo, also known as The Soul Collector, is Aku's strongest minion and is an essence collector. He is sent after Jack after he manages to stay alive after Aku's constant attempts on his life. Demongo manages to survive a little longer than other villains (besides Aku) in the series. After Jack frees the souls entrapped within him they are resurrected as flesh and blood warriors rendering him weak and powerless. When this happened he was confronted by the now living warriors and was quickly overwhelmed and killed. His essence was then absorbed by Aku into a glass skull, then Demongo (as an essence) begged Aku for forgiveness but Aku responded by crushing him, supposedly ending his existence once and for all. Gallery demongo.png|Demongo's head preview Buddies of Darkness by bleedman.jpg|Demongo and Jack 'O Lantern 20090923212241!Demongo-1.jpg|Demongo in Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Jack Category:Antoganist Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Spirit